Dorothy's Morning Routine
by Almaster2021
Summary: Roger and Dorothy are enjoying their early morning. Later Roger tells Dorothy something he has thought of but soon realizes it's a bad idea as Dorothy takes Roger's words in consideration. Then all hell breaks loose as the android does something so foolish and daring that almost gives Roger a heart attack. Sometimes it's better to keep your mouth shut.


**Almaster17:** Hello Everyone hopes you all are doing well. I'm back with a brand new story only this time it's a one-shot of one of my favorite animes of all time The Big O. I wanted to do a story based on this anime since I grew up watching it as a kid. If you haven't seen this anime I recommend it since it's really good, it's a mecha anime but it has a neo-noir feel to it. Mostly it's like an anime version of Batman the Animated Series no less. Anyway, while I was scrolling through Tumblr I happen to stumble upon a funny mini-comic of Dorothy and Roger, although I forgot the artist's name. So I loosely based this one-shot of that comic but trying to keep it with the show's tone since the anime takes itself seriously. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big O or its characters since they are owned by Bandai Visual, Sunrise and Cartoon Network.

* * *

**Dorothy's Morning Routine**

It was a nice day outside of Paradigm City, the clouds were gray and the wind blew quite heavily. Roger Smith, Paradigm City's top negotiator and pilot of the megadues Big O was outside in his balcony enjoying the cool air as the wind blew on his face. Roger is wearing his Morning attire since Dorothy always played the piano so load he couldn't get a nice peaceful sleep. It always irritated the man how the android played that god awful sound, or as she said to him once it was a tradition that she always does. Sometimes Roger wondered if Dorothy really was a foul-tempered android who just wants to ruin his peaceful sleep. Still, it was nice and quiet outside.

Roger let out a sigh as he took the morning air in. He looked to his right to see Dorothy standing on the catwalk looking over the city. She was wearing the same black attire as she always wore. Dorothy stood very still like a statue as the wind blew across her. Roger averted her gaze from her and stared back at the city.

"You always like standing there." Roger spoke without looking at Dorothy.

Dorothy turned and looked at Roger with a blank look on her face.

"Does it bother you, Roger?" Dorothy asked.

Roger turned to look at Dorothy again. His eyes meeting hers.

"No, it's just don't you get bored just standing there?" Roger asked.

Dorothy averted her gaze from Roger back to the city.

"I'm not prone to human feelings." Dorothy replied. "Besides, this has always been my favorite spot."

Roger rolled his eyes and looked back at the buildings. Then a thought came to his head.

"You know…" Roger began. "I'm surprised you haven't done anything truly dangerous up there."

"Like what?" Dorothy replied without looking at Roger.

"Like Gymnastics or Dancing." Roger said. "Although there was that time you did a backflip that one time. But I'm sure you wouldn't go all out from where your standing."

Roger laughed a little at the idea of the android doing something extremely dangerous and stupid no less. While Dorothy was still looking at the city, she looked up in wonder on what Roger said to her. It never crossed her mind, although she is an android, no one not even Roger himself would know what she's thinking.

"Hmm." Dorothy hummed quietly.

She then stepped to her left as her legs were spread across. Roger didn't notice Dorothy's action as he continued looking at the city.

"Do you mean like this, Roger?" Dorothy asked.

Roger looked back at Dorothy but to his surprise, Dorothy was doing a perfectly balanced cartwheel. Roger expression turned to shock as the android performed another cartwheel and landed perfectly to her right.

"WOAH!" Roger exclaimed. "What the hell was that?!"

Dorothy looked to her feet on where she is standing not paying attention to Roger. Dorothy had the same blank stare on her face.

"Why haven't I tried this before?" Dorothy asked herself still looking down.

She then prepared herself to do another flip this time it was different. Roger could only watch in horror as the android was preparing to do another flip on the rusty old catwalk.

"Wait, Dorothy! Don't-" Roger was cut off.

Dorothy did a back handspring and then another until she landed perfectly like a gymnast on a balance beam competing for a gold medal. Roger panicked he was beginning to worry for the safety of the android. Although he knew what Dorothy was capable of this was beyond foolish. If only he kept his mouth shut.

"Dorothy! Get down from there this instant!" Roger ordered.

Dorothy stood still not paying attention to Roger's bickering. She looked in front of her on the other end of the catwalk as she examined it.

"Dorothy are you listening to me?! I said get down now!" Roger warned.

Dorothy ignored Roger's warning as she raised her arms up and her hands were touching the air. Roger watched in fright as he tried to convince the android to get down but to no avail.

"Dorothy! Don't you dare!" Roger yelled again in a commanding tone.

But it was too late, Dorothy performed several front handsprings and after that, some more ariel flips. She leaped across on the catwalk like a circus performer. Roger was stunned in shock and awe at the android's stunts. Later he put his hand on his forehead in distress.

"Why did I ever bring it up…?" He asked himself. "Me and my big mouth."

Dorothy soon did her finish by doing another back handspring and then another until she flipped in midair and landed perfectly on her two feet with her arms spread. She stood perfectly still and lowered her arms. She looked at Roger as he had an angry yet annoyed look on his face.

"Enough with the theatrics, Dorothy!" Roger exclaimed. "Get down right now before you hurt yourself!"

"Calm down, Roger." Dorothy spoke assuringly. "After all you wanted to see me perform some tricks."

"That's not what I said!" Roger yelled. "It was only a rhetorical question!"

"I just followed the calculations I ran." Dorothy explained. "I will only run parameters of the railing."

Roger got really annoyed as if the android was mocking him for some reason... Honestly, Dorothy can be a pain in the neck sometimes.

"Don't try and make me look like a fool, Dorothy!" Roger exclaimed annoyed by Dorothy's smart-alec tone. "Now, for the last time get down, Now!"

"Relax, Roger." Dorothy said assuringly. "As you can see it's perfectly-"

Dorothy didn't finish her sentence as a crack was heard. Roger looked to where the crack came from and to his horror the rail was crumbling beneath Dorothy's feet. Roger immediately sprinted to Dorothy to try and save her.

"Dorothy, watch out!" Roger cried.

Dorothy felt a rumble as she looked down to see the railing break apart. She lost her balance as the floor broke apart in pieces from where she is standing. Dorothy slightly fell off until Roger quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away with all his strength and got the android out to safety. The two landed on the ground.

The pieces of the rail fell and landed on the decorative balcony. Both Roger and Dorothy looked at the now destroyed railing. Roger sighed in relief as Dorothy showed no emotion and just stared at the railing. The two got up as Norman came from the living room to where Roger and Dorothy stood. Norman looked at the destroyed railing in shock.

"Good heavens!" Norman exclaimed. "Master Roger, Miss Dorothy are you both alright?"

Roger and Dorothy looked at Norman. Roger smiled in a reassuring way.

"Yes, we're both alright." Roger said assuringly.

"Oh, what a relief." Norman sighed.

Dorothy looked back at the debris while Roger was still holding on to her. She then looked back at Norman.

"Yes, Norman. Everything is alright." Dorothy said assuringly.

"Just what the hell were you thinking?!" Roger roared.

Dorothy looked up at Roger and meet his angry gaze. Roger was still holding on to Dorothy as if he didn't want to let go, not that anyone blamed him.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Roger exclaimed this time angrier. "You could have been badly injured or worse have you've fallen off!"

Dorothy looked at Roger as she showed no emotion. She averted her gaze and looked down to the grown as she closed her eyes in shame.

"I'm terribly sorry, Roger." Dorothy apologized. "I didn't mean to cause any harm. I won't do it again if that's what you wish?"

Roger calmed down and let out a sigh. He let go of Dorothy then coughed a little to clear his throat. He looked at Dorothy with a calm expression on his face.

"It's okay, Dorothy." Roger assured. "Just please don't do that again and don't take what I say seriously or into consideration, Okay?"

The android looked up and meet Roger's gaze.

"I understand." Dorothy replied.

"Good." Roger said.

"Master Roger." Norman spoke.

Roger and Dorothy both looked at Norman again.

"I'll see if I can call a crew to come to fix the railing," Norman said. "In the meantime I prepared supper."

"Sounds good, Norman," Roger said. "Let's head inside. Besides we've got plenty of work to do later on."

Roger and Norman went inside to the living room. Dorothy followed suit only to stop a few inches at the door. She slowly looked back at the destroyed railing for a few seconds and then headed back inside the living room.

A few weeks had passed and the railing was now fixed. It took the crew a lot of work to fix but they were able to get it done as it looked good as new. Roger dressed in his black attire was in the balcony as his shoulders lay on the railing. He looked out the view of the city. It was a nice day outside.

He looked to his left and saw Dorothy standing on the catwalk like a statue as she continued looking over the city. Roger couldn't help but smile at the android, he averted his gaze back to the city as the sunset.

"Everything is as it should be," Roger said to himself.

He looked back at Dorothy again only this time she was twirling around as if she was a ballerina. Roger expression changed to shock and terror as he watched Dorothy dance dangerously across the rail.

"Dorothy! What the hell?!" Roger exclaimed in shock.

"I'm only dancing," Dorothy replied. "Besides, this is much safer."

Roger's jaw dropped as he continued watching Dorothy doing ballet. He slumped to the ground in defeat.

"Something's never change." Roger said to himself again.

"You're a louse, Roger Smith." Dorothy replied back as she continued dancing across the railing until she finished with a bow.

**THE END**

* * *

**Almaster17:** Well everyone, I hoped you all enjoyed it. I apologize if the characters were OOC in any case since it's been a while since I watched this anime. Not to mention Dorothy is my favorite character since I have a thing for redheads especially if their robots. Hehe. Anyways please kindly leave a review and let me know you're thoughts. Also, I will try to update on my story The Star in the Darkness as soon as I can. But until then see you next time. Bye!


End file.
